Sora Teller
by HojiMight
Summary: Okay, so Thi sis based after Sora has been through KH1 and 2 and is now an adult, dealing with body impediments and scars, emotional trauma, ect.
1. Chapter 1

'he let out a horrific roar, that made the earth shake, every man in the battle field became entranced with terror, but on they fought, shooting arrows at the beast and getting as close as they could in hopes that they could kill it. But men fell like the corn stock in the tornado, some ripped from the earth by the sheer power of its wing's beat, many were killed instantly as the massive tail became a hammer.'

'Many had fallen and many too come, when there came a boy, a boy like no other, he was not old enough to be in the army, but not so young hat he hadn't a clue what he was doing, he weaved his way through the men, trying to position himself correctly, he knew the monster was about to raise wing, he jumped foreword through the men, taking hold of a spine on it's tail before it crushed him, the beast sprang up, into flight to flee, it was hard for the boy to hang on, due to the pouring rain and thunder over head, but some how he many his way along the spine of the creature, and upon reaching the back of its neck he pulled his sword from its case at his side and plunged it deep into it's neck, and as the beast screamed and fell to its death the boy did too, but no one really knows what happened to the boy, they never could find his body, some say the beast's power consumed him and he burst into flames, though others say he was lifted to the heavens for eternal happiness'

As the story ended, wide eyed children and speechless adults could do nothing, and for several minutes, there was silence, then gradually people began to clap, and the hooded story teller took a deep bow, he watched the children talk excitedly and parents whisper to other parents, he took leave, retiring to his tent

"Well, well, well" came a very soft but cool voice "I was surprised when I heard your voice"

"Oh? Really" the story teller said looking up "why's that?"

"Sora, really" he said "you didn't expect that I wouldn't recognize your voice did you?"

"No, I did" Sora said "I was just hoping you wouldn't care"

"Have you really grown that bitter…"

"No… I'm just insensitive"

"Same thing"

"Not at all… if I were bitter I would you Ansem, Rikku"

Rikku became quiet and for a while Rikku just staring into the blackness of the hood "why do you hide your face, Sora?"

"I do not hide it" he said "I simply wish not to be known"

"Well aren't you arguementive"

"How is Kairi?"

"You're changing the subject"

"temporarily avoiding it" Sora said "how's Kairi?"

"She's…. she's grown up Sora"

"I see"

"No, no you don't" he said "you don't understand, she's not the same Kairi… she's changed… took a turn for the worse… and she misses you, Sora"

Sora became quiet

"I know because eveytime I try to talk to her about you, she changes the subject, or gives me the silent treatment"

Sora sighed a bit "she doesn't need me"

"She needs to at least see your safe"

"She doesn't"

"Yes, she Does!"

"Look, I'd come back, I really would, I miss you all too…" Sora Spat "but…"

"but what"

"nothing, its nothing"

"No, No it's not Sora! Tell me"

"No!"

"Just Tell Me!"

"Fine, you know what, she wouldn't even recognize me anymore!" Sora ripped his hood off his head, he had scars all over his face, he looked older than before, he had lost his subtle innocence "I barely recognize me"

"Sora…"

"what"

"You're a complete idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

"I certainly am Not an Idiot" Sora growled

"Sora… Kairi…Kairi knew it was me and I was in a different body"

"What difference does that make?!"

"She won't care that you're all scratched up, and neither will anybody else who really cares for you."

Sora averted his eyes away from Rikku's and rolled the large wooden staff in his hands

"Sora, I know you Know they wouldn't care. Why in the hell do you insist on staying away from her? From your family?"

"I don't know Rikku." He growled "maybe she doesn't need me"

"but she…"

"No, no, Rikku… She doesn't." Sora said making eye contact again "she has all she needs with you"

Rikku watched Sora, trying to understand his reasoning

"What's this all about? Is this about that silly Papua fruit?"

"No, Not the Papua Fruit" Sora said getting up "I just… nothings the same any more… we should all… just be apart I think"

"Sora…" Rikku said watching Sora "you know I think you're completely insane"

"huh?"

Rikku smiled "You searched for us, you searched every day you could from the moment we disappeared. We were apart. It was different. All we need now is for things to be normal again"

Sora listened in silence, trying to hear out what Rikku was trying to say.

"Sora you have so many friends, from world to world, that stretches all across the galaxy" he was making sure to keep his eyes locked with Sora's "they all count on you to go back, to visit. And be apart of their lives. Think of Donald and goofy… do you even know what they are doing right now?"

Sora shook his head no

"Exactly, Sora, this is what I mean, We are all friends and friends stick together. They need to be together or else they'll fall apart."

"I know" he said

"than why did you leave"

"I need time"

"for what?!"

"my own thoughts… I was so busy thinking every body else's thoughts and wondering how everybody else was faring, I had no time for me."

"You had your time Sora" Rikku said "It's time you come home"

Sora brushed Rikku off by simply stating "you can sleep in here tonight"


End file.
